This invention is directed to a portable booth useful for providing a private, portable changing room at remote locations such as sidewalk sales, yard sales and the beach.
Changing rooms are commonly used in the clothing industry to allow patrons to try on clothes prior to selecting the clothes. However, changing rooms are rarely available at remote locations such as sidewalk sales, yard sales and the beach. Thus, portable changing rooms are useful for providing an enclosed structure at such remove locations.
However, prior art portable changing rooms have proved not to be entirely satisfactory since these portable changing rooms can be expensive, bulky, difficult to assemble and disassemble, difficult to transport and relatively fragile.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive, durable, light-weight, and easily transported portable booth which can be assembled and disassembled quickly and easily.